A great variety of knives, cutters, safety cutters, and cutter apparatuses are known. Features variously found in prior knives, cutters, safety cutters, and cutter apparatuses include mechanisms and devices facilitating, for example, blade deployment, blade change, or blade storage.
It is known to provide a safety cutter with a guard (or guide) located a short distance from and facing a side of the cutting blade. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,386,632, 6,314,646 B1, D544,774 S, and 7,987,602 B2, which are hereby incorporated by reference.
It would be useful to be able to provide a hand-held cutting tool with a mechanism or device that facilitates one or more of improved, advantageous, or otherwise desirable or useful cutter qualities and/or performance and/or providing of synergistic structural features relating to same.